Curve It
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: We all know Vincent hates when Cid smokes. So he comes up with various ways to curve his addiction. When it doesn't work, he punishes him. Cid/Vincent yaoi cid x vincent slash lemon explicit pwp


Curve it.

Summary : We all know Vincent hates when Cid smokes. So, he tries to come up with special ways to curve his addiction..

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! This is my gift to you.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT YAOI MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN 14 AND YOUNGER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAY SEX BETWEEN TWO MALE CHARACTERS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW.**

* * *

"Highwind." The tone in his voice was, a tone Cid had learned, one of annoyance.

He took a long drag of his cig before answering. "Yeh?"

They were currently in their shared bedroom in their shared condo, sitting on the king sized luxurious bed, both having just woke up not too long ago.

"Are you smoking _in my bed_?" He asked dangerously. A slender black eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner as if to say 'you dare to smoke in the sanctity of my precious resting place when you know better?'

Cid knew he was treading on thin ice already but it was too damn early for his boyfriend's bitching. "So wha', Vince?"

"You know my views and inquiries about such ordeals. Highwind, you put out that infernal poison before I do." His toned dropped down to an alarming growl.

The blond shifted uncomfortably, tensing his body in preparation of running if it was necessary.

Last time he made that threat, he shoved the cigarette right down his throat. Shiva, did it burn like hell.

It had gotten him to stop for a few months but due to stressful situations, he had recently started up again, smoking more than he ever had.

He knew it annoyed his mate but he couldn't help it. He knew he only cared for his health and wanted to help but Cid found it annoying.

Couldn't the man just leave him alone so he can smoke and calm his nerves?

He had been trying to find ways to curve his addiction but it wasn't working too well. Obviously.

Cid stiffened as Vincent made his way in almost predator like manner across the large bed.

He crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. His gaze was soft and concerned, his tone loving and quiet.

"How about I kiss you everytime you feel the need to smoke?"

Now _that_, sounded like a damn good plan...

Hesitantly, he snuffed out his cigarette and placed it in the ash tray on the small lamp table beside the bed.

As soon as he turned back, Vincent had his lips on his.

"Mmm~" he could get used to that. Vincent hungrily nipped at his lips and then used his tongue to beg for entrance by running it along his bottom lip.

Cid immediately parted his lips and let his gorgeous boyfriend dominate him. His tongue slid into his mouth and rubbed his along Cid's for a moment before sliding it a little deeper with a 'mm~'

Contrary to what one may think, Vincent wasn't the shy uke many people thought he was.

He rather liked being in control whether or not he was top or bottom. Cid had no problem with that, considering the man's past, he had every right to want to be in control all the time.

He didn't mind at all. He thought it was absolutely sexy.

Whenever he wanted Cid to take him, he'd simply tease him a few times that day and when Cid had all that built up sexual tension, lay upon the bed in the position he'd want to be taken in, bat his pretty eyelashes, beckon him with a index finger and say something so dirty, so filthy, Cid would already be on the brink orgasm.

But when he wanted to dominate the pilot, _boy did he_! Cid never stood a chance. He'd always come at least two or three times before Vincent came once.

Vincent is a sex beast, bottom or top.

Cid supposed these were one of those times where he was taking the lead and trying to do things to help his health.

If the plan worked, why not do it? It never hurt to try.

Vincent had to spend most of the day hanging around Cid so whenever the urge came, he'd kiss all his cravings away.

They'd have the most intense make out sessions no matter where they were.

The raven haired ex Turk wasn't much for public displays of affection but he needed to take care of his mate! And that's what he was doing!

The first few times he did it in front of the gang during their meeting had everyone blushing and shocked.

They hardly knew they were going out, let alone doing such displays of affection so unlike both of them.

The mischief only made them smirk. And when they did finally pull apart.

Reno whistled and mumbled something about having an alcohol problem and wanted Vincent to help him out too. Vincent would've if he wasn't taken by the pilot and busy with the task he already had at hand.

A few other times, Cid had randomly gotten a craving during a battle. Vincent eliminated the enemy in a few seconds flat, nearly dropped everything he had and ran to his lover to kiss those cravings away.

He was really taking this very seriously.

But three weeks of doing that hadn't been working very well. He loved the man's kisses and all, but his addiction was much stronger.

"Vince...its not working." Cid said sadly with a sigh.

Vincent was running out of ideas for the moment. "Will you at least promise me that you will cease for a months time? Just one month."

he pleaded with his eyes and Cid was only able to meekly nod his head before his lips were covered by Valentine's soft ones.

3 weeks had gone by and he had managed to stay away from them. Three. Whole. Weeks.

But now he was just _itching_ for a cig. Every fiber, every cell, every single microorganism and bacteria in his being, his body was screaming for him to get one. It was all that was on his mind. All he could think about. Constantly.

Vincent thought he had hid all his smokes but he hid some "emergency" ones somewhere in his secret spot in the basement.

If he could sneak down there while the man was showering ...he could smoke for just a couple of minutes and then spray something to cover the smell.

As soon as he heard water drop against the bottom of the tub and the rustling of Vincent's leather and buckles, he ran down the stairs like there was a fire and locked himself in the basement closet.

In a rush, with shaky hands, he snatched his pack of smokes from inside one of his boots and quickly put it in his mouth and lit it.

Immediate relief set in his veins and he took a _long_ drag from it, his eyes falling closed in pleasure and every muscle relaxing.

Until, he heard the lock being toyed with. He didn't know if he could get rid of the cig in time so, he kept it in his mouth for one last drag and anxiously waited for Vincent.

Vincent picked the lock with ease and walked in, sightly shocked by what he saw.

**Vincent had caught him smoking a cigarette.**

The supreme Knight of everlasting sexy darkness, had _caught him doing something he hated most in the world! _

_All hell was about to break lose,_ he could feel the air shift and stiffen, the pressure began to build up and press down on Cid, making him feel as if he was starting to suffocate.

"Vincent, w-"

"You have done this to yourself, highwind." With inhuman amounts of force, the angry boyfriend dragged the pilot by his shirt up the stairs, nearly across the whole apartment and up to their bedroom.

"I ain't no damn animal, Vince! Y'aint gotta drag me half way 'cross th'world!" He complained. Though he was sweating bullets and scared out of his mind, the display of strength had aroused him immensely.

Vincent was dragging his muscled mass *_effortlessly_. As if he was simply a backpack filled with feathers or something.

With a '_hmph_', Vincent dropped him on the floor.

"Since you enjoy hearing yourself talk and your whines and cries are falling against deaf ears, I will busy and occupy your mouth."

Vincent started to unbutton his black jeans and slide them down his toned hips. He didn't find boxers comfortable so he never usually wore them, much to Cid's liking.

Once they were off, he gracefully leaned over the bed, black hair spilling down his shoulders, and waited patiently as he crawled on his knees and came up to him.

He stuck his face between his boyfriend's soft cheeks and gave a hesitant lick to his hole.

Vincent really enjoyed being rimmed, but not doing the rimming so much.

Cid was a hairyman, Vicent liked that, but some places are not acceptable, let's just leave it at that.

The ex Turk wasn't playing around today. He was pissed. Cid could tell through his commands, his slightly rigged movements and his somewhat edgy tone.

"I hope you intend to do better, Highwind. Or I will cast a punishment far worse than anything you've ever could've imagined. Now _lick it."_

The blond immediately got to work, lapping at his pink hole as if his life depended on it. Ultimately, it sort of did. He needed to please this man to make up for his mistake.

He grabbed a hold of the man's slender, long, pale legs and licked it in long strokes, enjoying the sigh Vincent gave him.

The pilot buried his face a bit deeper and pressed his tongue against his hole as if trying to push into it.

The raven haired man let out a pleased groan, reached back, grabbed his boyfriend's head and held it there as he grind against his face.

"_U-uuhnnn_..." he moaned sexily. He truly did love the feeling of his man's wet hot tongue against his hole. It was sensational.

Another moan slipped passed his lips and, bitting his lip afterward, he released his head.

Cid came up, panting and a bit red in the face. No lie, he loved when Vincent lost himself like that. It was sexy as hell.

He started thinking of other sexy things he did when Vincent's voice sliced through any thoughts he was having.

"Lick my balls, too. In fact, just please me everywhere with your mouth."

He looked back at him expectantly. Highwind scrambled to get to work.

Cid dipped his head a bit further and took half of his sack into his mouth, gently suckling on it.

He released it with a '_pop'_ and did the same to the other side, this time, while it was in his mouth, he trailed his tongue in circles of all sizes along the smooth skin.

That drove Vincent wild usually, but today he couldn't tell if it had any effect on him at all.

Eh. He could work his magic elsewhere.

After that, he slipped his way underneath him so that his back was against the edge of the bed and so that his mouth was lined up perfectly with the man's large appendages.

Knowing that Vincent expected him not to use his hands during this task. He opened his mouth wide and dipped his head to catch the tip in his wet mouth.

Once it was in, he slowly slid his head forward, gradually impaling himself more and more, until it was completely in his throat.

The effort to get it completely in made his eyes water just a bit, but he did it. He looked up at Vincent to monitor his face.

It was blissful at the moment, it was blissful for but a second, before it turned back to the hardened, angry expression it had been previously.

At least he was making progress getting back in his good graces.

The blond stuck his tongue out a little further and bobbed his head as he gently sucked on his rock hard cock. The effect of his tongue dragging along the sensitive underside of his length was massive.

It made his hips buck and a bit of precum bead up at the tip of his manhood, which Cid lapped up eagerly.

Once his cock was wet and absolutely throbbing from it being sucked on so hard, he released it with a pop and just licked it for a while.

He used the tip of his tongue to trace the large vein running up his cock and traced it all the way back down.

Vincent let out a feral growl and licked his lips, willing himself not to moan. But he couldn't stop himself from twitching in the palm of his hand.

Cid smirked to himself and then proceeded to flatten his tongue completely against the underside and then slowly work his way all the way to the tip of his length where he sucked it into his mouth and sucked on it _hard_ just as he ran his tongue all against the slit.

He heard Vincent utter a curse word and pull his head away. When he looked up at him, Vincent was blushing and panting quietly.

That little stun he pulled had his mind spinning and his cock throbbing oh so badly.

The pilot figured he wasn't allowed to be sucking his cock anymore so, he slid down until he was on his back.

Vincent moved and calmly sat on the bed.

As if worshiping him, he kissed almost every body part of Vincent's, starting with his feet and making his way up to his head.

This was part of his apology. Whatever helped save his ass.

Once he had kissed his way up to his neck and ears, Vincent released another growl.

This was obviously one of those times Vincent wanted to dominate him.

Easily, he tossed him onto his back, stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and pounced on Cid like a tiger.

As if with haste, he began marking him, nipping the shell of his ear, trailing his tongue down it and then moving to his succulent neck and harshly nipping it all over.

But Cid knew better, these marks weren't the usual ones. These were punishment marks, meant to sting a little more than usual and meant to remind Cid of actions.

Not that he needed reminding considering he'd feel the painful throb of his ass for weeks to come.

He grunted when a nipple was flicked and then licked and then flicked once more. Vincent was really going to town on him with all these bites.

Valentine left hickies and love bites all over his chest and even biting his nipples a few times.

After that, almost viciously, he tilted Cid's head to one side so that he could get back to his neck.

"Ohhh~ gahdamn, Vinc! Tha' feels good..." he moaned right in his ear. The raven haired man nipped his neck again licked over a few of the bites.

He ground his hips down as he nipped his earlobe, making Cid arch his back and bite his lip.

The blond wasn't sure when he closed his eyes but when he opened them, he noticed something ...rather alarming.

Something was off...Vincent's hair was inkier...longer...thicker...his pants were ragged...not to mention the beastly look in his eye and the golden flecks- fuck! The golden flecks! Chaos was taking over.

Cid didn't fear much, if anything at all, but seeing those flecks made his heart race faster than a rabbit's and if he had any pee in him he wouldn't released it all over himself.

Last time Chaos came out to play...he literally could not feel or use his legs **at all** for a **month**. The whole apartment had been literally torn in half, completely wrecked and caving in, and the neighbors had thought there had been an earthquake.

The blond wasn't one to beg for many things but when it came to his ass and maybe his whole existence, he'd beg more than any whore in heat.

"Do not fear, human. My host has not allowed me full control. So your sweet bottom is somewhat safer than that of our last rendezvous." He nipped the man's neck.

Running would only entice the beast more, so he sat there, trembling with arousal and anticipation.

The need to mark Cid as his was strong, the need to assert his authority and bring punishment to the smoker was even stronger.

Luckily they could do both at the same time.

"We had an agreement, Highwind." He murmured into his ear before nipping it.

"I-I have an _addiction_, Vincent, I can't jus-"

A hand came across his bottom, making him help. "We had an agreement. " he repeated forcefully. Did the man not understand that a deal is a deal? And that breaking them under any circumstances is just _wrong_?

It annoyed him to no end. He ran out of sympathy for the man.

Keeping his eyes locked on Cid's, hoping that the man could feel his anger through his glare, he reached into the nearby drawer and pulled out the lube.

The bottle was new, though the seal was broken and a generous amount of lube had been used.

"This lube is _used._" They haven't had sex recently, so this sort of pissed Vincent off. He knew he'd never cheat on him so that wasn't the case.

The case was that Cid masturbated. Vincent *hated when Cid masturbated. Why would he need to if he had him there?

Cid was just getting in more and more trouble today.  
It just wasn't a good day for him today.

"L-look, i- ya weren't here s-so i- I had t'get th'itch ta die down! I was so caught up from lookin' atcha in th'shower I had ta!" Vincent had enough of his bullshit today.

After lubing up his fingers enough, he slid them in easily. Too easy even with lubrication. That pissed him off as well.

With a barely noticeable frown and a very noticeable snarl, he shoved his fingers _deep_ into him.

Highwind cried out as his back arched clear off the bed. He had struck his prostate with precision and a good amount of force.

"V-vince err chaos! please! Take it easy on me!" He all but whined. Of course they ignored his wishes and fingered him much harder.

Moans flew out of his mouth like no one's business.

Eventually he worked _four_ fingers into that hole and slid them in as far as they could go, not forgetting to hit his prostate as many times as possible.

Cid's moans were escalating, his hips were bucking and he stroked himself at the same speed of the fingers that were being shoved into him. That was all Vincent needed to know that he was about to cum.

He gripped the man's length harshly, halting his orgasm completely. "Do not cum. You have not earned permission."

Although he hadn't stopped fingering him, he didn't release his cock until he could feel his orgasm dying down.

When he felt his hole was stretched enough for the vicious onslaught that was about to come, he pulled his digits out, slicked up his own length and observed Cid for a moment.

He was trying to decide what position he wanted first.

The blond was very flexible, a quality he gained from needing to fit into tight spaces for certain ship repairs. If he wanted, he could tie Cid in a knot and not hear a single complaint.

But for now, he simply placed the man's legs behind his head and plunged in _deep._

Cid did all he could to stop from screaming. He bit his lip hard enough to make crimson drops break free from the broken skin.

Chaos happily lapped it up and began making out with him until his lips were sore.

With Chaos, biting during sex or kissing was always common. Their kiss was full of tongue and teeth and it drove Cid crazy.

He couldnt help but to clamp down on his lips each time his prostate was struck by that huge 9 inch cock.

His moans and cries were muffled in that way. Vincent hadn't liked that one bit. He needed to hear his man's cries.

"Let us hear you, Highwind. Let us hear your cries and shouts of our names. Scream for me, Cid." He demanded sexily. His voice was deeper than usual from Chaos' presence.

He certainly gave banchees a run for their money when he finally let go of his lip and screamed his name.

"_**Fuck! VINCENT!**_"

"That's more like it." He smirked, loving the moans. It was a big ego booster.

Their hips met in harsh loud slaps that almost rivaled the man's shouts.

The bed creaked and slammed against the wall, cracking it and chipping the paint and wallpaper.

If he didn't calm down, the whole bed would probably take the wall down and then they'd be in a completely different room.

The neighbors would have to call the sheriff, the S.W.A.T, the whole damn Turk team and every damn SOLDIER or someone with absolute power because Vince wouldn't be leaving or stopping unless he was forced to.

Even then, he wouldn't leave.

After a while, his thrusts became much much worse. It was getting in deeper than Cid could've ever imagined it getting.

It's like he could feel it in his throat.

And Gawd, did it feel absolutely _heavenly_. His whole body was nearly paralyzed with pleasure of that cock pummeling his insides.

"Gahdamn, Vinc! Lighten up jus' a lil! My ass! It can't take it!" Any complaint he was going to say next was forgotten as his huge length rammed into his sweet spot with inhuman force.

His eyes rolled back, his body stiffened and he came with a loud, almost painful sounding cry as his orgasm took over his entire body. But then, his body curled up in a bit of pain.

What the fuck?

He looked down and all his suspicions were confirmed. "Vinc! Wha' th'hell! You-damn you! Anythin' bu' a cockring! Please!"

Cockrings were the worse thing you could do to him! It was torture! What was the point of cumming if you couldn't see nor feel the sticky white ribbons shooting out and painting either your own body or someone else's.

"Silence yourself. I don't want to hear anything but your moans and screams of my name. You deserve every bit of punishment that you will recieve today."

"There's more?!" Cid definitely wouldn't make it much longer.

Luckily, he had about a two second break.

The taller of the two placed him on his stomach, straddled his hips slightly and then rammed his cock inside, pulling out completely before thrusting it back in again.

He could tell Vincent really was mad at him. He usually only put him in positions where he could see his face but now he was putting him in punishment positions as Cid liked to call them.

He hadn't meant to make him so angry but its not completely his fault.

He couldn't help that he was addicted. But you could bet he would never smoke another one after this.

Vincent was relentless! His thrusts knocked the air from his lungs and he could only hoarsely cry out every now and again.

If he had been in a different position, he was sure his body would've went flying.

But all this was _nothing_ compared to the last time he was punished.

Vincent was enjoying himself immensely though. His boyfriend's hole was sucking him in so good and he definitely tightened up with each moment of punishment he had put him through.

The pilot was quickly reaching his orgasm once more.

He orgasmed as soon as Vincent came deep inside of him with a loud moan of his own.

Feeling all that hot cum fill him was enough to bring him to another orgasm.

He clenched around him hard enough to elicit more hot jets of cum from Vincent.

When it passed, he passed out.

When he woke, he tried to ease the slight throb in his head, only to find out his hands were tied to the bed along with his legs.

It was only when he became more conscious he realized he was gagged and stuffed with a vibrating dildo.

The cock ring was still on his length, meaning he was having one hell of a cum build up. He could just imagine all the cum that would fountain out of him once it was released.

Cid let out a tortured moan when he hit another orgasm once more. Who knows how many he had while he was out.

And where had Vincent gone?

He hoped Vincent would come back soon...

* * *

Will Vincent ever come back any time soon?  
How many times will Cid cum before he arrives? Or will he break free and cause more trouble for himself?

Who knows?

**I might just leave this as a one shot. ;p**


End file.
